


Beefiest Boy on the Moon

by vergak



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bonding Time, Fluff, mangus is a good older brother, mangus trains angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergak/pseuds/vergak
Summary: Angus and Magnus spend some bonding time together. Magnus teaches him to be a fighter. It doesnt go great





	

**Author's Note:**

> its pretty short but i just love angus and had to write this

Magnus felt small hands tug on his pants. He turned around to see Angus, hand placed firmly on his newsboy hat to keep it from falling as he craned his neck to look Magnus in the eyes.   
“Hello sir, its strongman day!”   
“It sure is little man.” Magnus quickly grabbed the hat off of the boy's head, holding it high above his reach.  
“Fighters don't wear hats.” He said, looking down at the flustered Angus.   
“But Taako wears a hat and he fights.” Angus pleaded. Magnus laughed,  
“There's a reason he keeps getting hurt.”  
“Hats?”  
“Yup.” Magnus tucked the hat into his satchel, “Fighting rule number one, no hats.” He ruffled Angus’s hair and started walking past the boy.  
“Where are you going sir?” Angus struggled to keep up, him being roughly the size of one of Magnus’s legs.   
“Fantasy Costco, we are going to get you in the fightin’ style.” 

 

“WELLLLL HELLLO.” Garfield leaned over the front counter to get a better look at Angus. “I’ll give you 200 gold pieces for it Magnus.”  
“Angus is not for sale, Garfield.”   
“300.” Magnus paused for long enough to scare Angus, who lightly grabbed onto his satchel and looked up at Magnus pleadingly.   
“Im just messin’ with you Ango.” Magnus laughed, Garfield frowned.   
“What are you looking for”  
“Clothes his size.” Garfield nodded towards the back of the store, and the two boys made their way down the aisles. When they arrived at the children's clothing section, Magnus began searching through the selections. Angus stood quietly as Magnus accidentally knocked many clothing items off of their hangers and ignored them on the floor, before finally turning around and displaying what he had found. It was a black tank top with the words ‘I flexed and the sleeves fell off’ written in bold across it. Magnus tossed it to Angus, who was accidentally hit in the face with the still attached hanger.   
“I dont think this is really my-”  
“Bullshit Ango. Let's go pay.”

 

Magnus guided Angus into the training room, where he had set up a small robot (the smallest training robot, still bigger than angus) in the center of the room. Lying on the ground next to it, was a baseball bat. Magnus ran over to the bot, picked up the bat, and looked back at Angus with a wide smile.   
“Come on, Angus, come over here” Angus shyly jogged over to Magnus, who dropped the bat into his arms and grabbed his shoulders, setting him directly in front of the robot. Magnus guided Angus’s hands on the bat, showing him the proper grip, before excitedly stepping away and gesturing for Angus to take a swing. Angus paused, focused on the bot, pulled back and swung. The hit landed with a ‘dink’ on the robot's side. Angus looked back at Magnus for reassurance, and saw Magnus’s face change from pride to fear as Angus herd the sound of robotic movement behind him. Before Angus could process what was happening, he felt Magnus’s large arms scoop him up and heard a ‘thwunk’ as a robotic arm struck Magnus in the stomach. Magnus, cradling Angus in one arm, punched the robot in the face with the other. Angus knew Magnus wouldn't drop him, but grabbed onto his shirt for good measure. He could feel his quick heart beat and hear his heavy breath.   
“I thought I put this on level one!” Magnus set down Angus and walked over to the robot, who has now on the ground, head barely held on by wires.   
“Thank you sir” Angus said, straightening his tank top and looking sheepishly at Magnus. Magnus had squat down to inspect the bot, but stood up and walked back over at Angus’s words.   
“I don’t want to see you get hurt, Ango.” He put his hand on Angus's shoulder. “Lets go down to the weight room ok, start with something simpler.” He paused. “We are going to make you the beefiest boy on the moon.”


End file.
